This invention relates to a new antifungal compound containing a cyclic guanido group and two terminal quanido groups. The compound is isolated from an antifungal complex designated AFC, which complex is produced in fermentation under controlled conditions using a biologically pure culture of the microorganism, Actinomadura sp. SCC 1838, ATCC 53656.